


Bee's Knees

by cherrypinup



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drunk and silly, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrypinup/pseuds/cherrypinup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom gets Elijah to spill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bee's Knees

"Oh, c'mon. You can tell me anything."

"You have to promise not to tell *anyone*."

"I swear, already. Just spill. What's this secret fantasy?"

"Well- Ah- You know the Hobbit pants?"

"Yeah, yeah. What about them?"

"Just shut up already! Geeze. I'm not drunk enough for this; gimme more."

"Here, have the lot. Just don't stop talking."

~*~*~*

"Okay. Now I'm offarsh- oafish- Whatever. I'm pissed. I'll tell ya - just shud your trap an open your ears.

"'K. Well, the pants - shorts - whatever. They're loose, ya know? But when he sits down, they go tight on his knees. They're cute knees, ya know. I just wanna - lick 'em!"

"Ah, Lij? Gimme the bottle. Now I'm the one that's not drunk enough for this. You go all red in the face 'cause Sean has cute knees?"

"Fuck-off, Sblam- Sblorm- Dom. My bottle. Get y'ur own."

"It's my..."

"Ah, shuddup. So, *as I was sayin'*! Sheesh! As I was sayin'. His knees, they make me wanna lick 'em. So, one day- Hey, I din't make funna you when you wanted to lick a picture of 'Lando!"

"Yes, you did!"

"Oh, yeah. Well, anyway. So. One day he comes over. An it's hot. I mean, it's been real hot. So, he has these shorts on. I mean - he's all bare legs and shit. I have no idea what he was goin' on about. Just talkin'. Well, he stops and we just sit in the back yard, not talkin'. It's real sunny, too.

"We just hang for awhile. You know? I think he's the only one I can jus' sit with, and not talk. So, we're just hangin' and I see that his knees are getting' a little pink. I don' know why but I put my hand on the one near me. Jus' so it don' get burnt. Well, he just slits his eyes - they were closed - and watches me. So, I ah. I kinda..."

"What? You can't stop there! What did you...? No. No way. You didn't blow him, did you?"

"What? Piss-off! I didn't do that. I mean, I prolly woulda but I, ah, didn't. No. I, ah, I just meant to put a kiss. I mean, I didn't plan on it. Just was gonna. But then, they were soft. I mean the hair was soft. So I licked one. He didn't seem to mind. Nope, not at all, if the hand on my head was any indi... indu... any way of knowin'. I got a little carried away, though. I didnah think he'd taste good. I licked, and licked, and licked. Um, I think I started suckin' too. Yeah. Tastes yummy. I wonder if *everything* tastes that good?"

"Oh, real subtle, Lij. Classy too. What happened next?"

"Well you did, fuck-head! You an Billy come bouncin' in, 'spectin' us to play, or somethin' Geeze. Glad I move quick."

"Oh my god! No way. Last week? No wonder Sean practically mowed us down on his way to the bathroom! Woo-hoo! Wait 'til Billy hears!"

"You promised! Hey! Dommie-boy, get back here! C'mon!"

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [Dark Side of Fixtion](http://darksideoffixtion.tumblr.com/).


End file.
